Happy…Birthday…Shweta!
by Bibi9
Summary: Hi Shweta…Happy Bdy!Wish u all the great happinesses!


**Hi Guy's…How r u all…So this is an short story for a fd call Shweta…It's hr bdy tmr…So tht's y a bdy gift as a stry for hr…Hope u love it Shweta…N in the stry…Character…**

**Purvi=Shweta…**

**Abhi=Me…**

**Enjoy plz…**

* * *

**Starting…**

* * *

One Beautiful Day…

A girl was sitting near a window…N was thinking smething…

Flashback…

**Sme w ppl were breathing heavily…**

**Sme 1:Purvi beta…Apna kayaal rakna…**

**Purvi:Aap kei bina keisei papa?(Cryingly)**

**Sme 1 els:Abhi bhai hei na tumharei saath!**

**Purvi:Bar mama…Aap loog plz mat jau…(Cryingly)**

**Abhi:Purvi!Hug to karlo…Mama papa ko…**

**N she tightly hugged thm…Thn thy…died…**

**Purvi:Mama…Papaaaaa…!Bahi!(Cryingly)**

**Abhi:Mein tumhara bohot acha kayaal rak kuunga…Or bohot achei sei…Or deko…Tumhari bhabi bi hein na…Tarika…Wo bi tumhara bohot kayaal rakeeng gi…Chup ho jau!(Cryingly)**

**N thy both hugged each othr…**

**Flashback End's…**

Purvi Pov:Jo bhai mujh sei itna pyaar kar tei hein…Wo aaj meri baath nahi maan rahei hein…Mein Kevin sei kitna pyaar karti huun or Kevin bi…To phir…Bhai kiu nahi maan rahei hein…?

In Abhirika's Room…

Tarika:Abhi!Deko tum jo kar rahei hona…Bilkul galat hei…

Abhi:Bar kiu?Mein Purvi ki shaadi hud kisi larkei sei kar wanei chaata huun…Mein abi tak to Kevin ko pechaan ta bi nahi huun sahi tara sei…

Tarika:Abhi!Kevin acha larka hei…Trust Me!Chai tum uusei ziyaada peichaan tei ho ya nahi…Lekin mein or Purvi…Kevin ko bohot achei tara samaj tei hein…Trust Me Abhi!

Abhi:Ok!I trust u…Bar mein nei yei bi to nahi kahaa ki Kevin bura larka hei…

Tarika:Mujhe tumhari baath samaj mein aa rahi hei Abhi…Lekin yei zindagi…Tumhari nahi…Purvi ki hei…Or feisla bi uusei karna hoga…Jeisei ham dono nei Love Marriage ki hei?Wesei hee Purvi or Kevin bi Love Marriage karna chaatei hein…Agr Kevin ki jaga tumnei kisi or ko Purvi ki lyf mein laya…To wo to jeetei jeetei mar jai gi…Kiu kei uusei do bara pyaar nahi hoga…Hoga to sirf ek insaan sei…Kevin!Abhi…Aaj Purvi ki Birthday hei…Or aaj sab aanei walei hein…Deko…Tumharei paas abi bi waqt hei…Sooch lo…Tumein Purvi ki kushi chai hei…Ya uuski laash…!Mein aati huun…

N Tarika went…

In Purvi's Room…

Some 1 knocked the door n came in…

Purvi:Arei bhabi…Ayei na andar…

Tarika:Kiya kar rahi ho?

Purvi:Kuch nahi…Bohot bore hoo rahi huun…

Tarika Pov:Purvi bore ho rahi hei…Yei sahi waqt hei…

Tarika:Ab…Purvi…Tum…Shopping kiliyei chali jau…Mein Ishita or Kajal ko call karkei bool tee huun…Wo tumhara mall mein wait karein gi…Ok?

Purvi:Gd Idea!Thx bhabi mein tayaar hokei aati huun…

Tarika:Wait!

Purvi:Yes?

Tarika:Achei sei tayaar hokei anaa…

Purvi:Matlab?

Tarika:Matlab…Beautiful Long Sleeve Dress…Jewelleries n e.c.t pei noo…

Purvi:Wht?Kiu?

Tarika:Esei hee!Jst…Hmm…For…FUN!

Purvi:Ok!

N Purvi went…N Tarika went into her room n called Ishita n Kajal…N tld thm to go with Purvi…

In The Mall…

Purvi:Yei tum dono itni tayaar kiu hokei ai ho?

Kajal:Wo Party…(Cut By Ishita)…

Ishita:Tarika Mam nei bola ta…Tum bi peheen kei ai hona…To ham bi to peheen kei aa saktei hein na…

Purvi:Ohk!Wesei…Kajal…Tum…Party ka naam kiu lei rahi tee?

Ishita:Ab shoro na insab baatho ko…Shopping kartei hein…Huh!?Chalo…

Purvi Pov:Yei dono…Itna ajeeb kiu behave kar raheen hein?(Confusingly)

Ishita:Arei chalo na Purvi…Kiya sooch rahi ho?

Purvi:Huh!?Kuch nahi…Chalo!

N thy went…At night Purvi n Ishita n Kajal wer outside the house cming hme…

Ishita:Ab mera phone aa rahaa hei…Purvi…Tum jau ham atei hein…

Purvi:Kajal…Tum to chalo…

Ishita:Mujhe akeila dar lagta hei…Tum…Akeilei jau…Plz!?

Purvi:Ok…Jaldi ana…

Ishita:Ok!See U!

N Purvi went inside…Ishita n Kajal gave Hi-5 ro each other…Purvi opened the door n the light was off n it was too dark…

Purvi:Arei…Yei light kiu off hei…Ghar mein koi nahi hoga…Mein laga lei tee huun…Thn suddenly the light been on…N Purvi was whole C.I.D Team n was shocked n surprise…

All:Surprise…!Happy Bdy Purvi!

Ishita n Kajal also came in n hugged hr frm behind…

Ishita+Kajal:Happy Bdy Purvi!

Purvi:Yei sab…Yei sab kiya hei?

All:Surprise…

Purvi:OMG!U all remembered?

All:Ofc ur Hines!

Purvi:Haha!Tht's…Tht's great!Thx alot all of u!

Tarika:Happy Bdy Purvi…N she gave a gift to hr…

Purvi:Thx Bhabi…

Sachin:Happy Bdy Purvi…N he also gave a gift to hr…

Purvi:Thx Sachin sir…

Sachin:Bahir sir nahi…Sirf Sachin…

Purvi:Haha…Ok Thx Sachin!

Sachin:Gd!WC!

Ishita:Happy Bdy Purvi…N she also gave a gift…

Purvi:Thx Ishita…

N all of thm gave beside's Abhi n Kevin…It was Abhi turn now…

Abhi:Happy Bdy Purvi…Wish u all the happinesses in the future…

Purvi:Thx!

Abhi:Mere paas…Tumharei liyei kuch nahi hei…

All wer shocked…

Abhi:Lekin ek bohot special gift hei tumharei liyei…

Purvi:Wo kiya hei Bhai?

Abhi took Purvi's hand…N went near Kevin n put hr hand on Kevin's hand…All wer confused…

Abhi:Tumhari…Or Kevin ki…Shaadi!

All wer shocked n happy…

Purvi:Such?

Abhi:Much!

Tarika came near thm…

Tarika:Purvi…Jo mein nei gift diya hei…Uusei kolo…

Purvi:Ok!

N she open's it n see a ring…

Tarika:Tumahri n Kevin ki engagement…Yei tum…Kevin ko panau…

Purvi:Wow!Thx alot bhabi…I Love This Gift…!Lekin…Kevin kei paas to koi ring nahi hei na…

Abhi:Hei Kevin kei paas…Kevin!

Kevin took out a ring n showed to hr…

Kevin:Yei rahi tumhari ring…

Purvi:Haha!

N KeVi hurriedly exchanged their ring's…

All:Congrat's both of u!

KeVi:Thx!

Purvi:Bhai…Aap nei mama or papa ka promis…Ni bayaa hei…

Abhi:Haan!Mein nei bohot baar sooch kei…Yei feisla kiya ta…Ki agr mein…Love Marriage kar saktaa huun…To koi or kiu nahi…To isiliyei…Mein nei tumpar wish vaas karkei…Tumhari or Kevin ki shaadi kiliyei…Haan kar di!Or Kevin…Meri behen ka kayaal rakna…!

Kevin:Ofc i will…Apnei pyaar ko…Mein pyaar sei agei baraunga…Maar sei nahi…

Abhi:Arei baba…Mein nei kab kahaa ki maar na Purvi ko…Iskei barei mein to tum sooch na bi mat…Agr socha na…To Purvi kei saamnei…Tumharei tuk rei tuk rei kar duunga samjei?

Kevin:Bohot achei taraa sei…

Purvi:Bhai!Thank U Sooo Much!I Love U!

Abhi:I Love U Too!

N thy both hugged each othr…

* * *

** The End…**

**Tht's y…Bro or Sis r relly important for ppl…If sme 1 parent's die…Their bro or sis…R the one who cn only improve their future…N lt thm live happily…Nt only for caring…Evn…Loving…**

* * *

**So how was it Guy's? Plz rviw…N btw hop Shweta u luv it…N Happy Bdy Once Agin!Wish u all the happinesses in the cming future…Love U All…**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


End file.
